Connection
by Ice Blue Moon
Summary: Full summary inside! Based on Luna's point of view. Rated T in case. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon**

**Connection**

**Summary: Luna Rose, a Pokémon trainer from Viridian City, travels around the Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh Regions defeating gym leaders and aiming to become the best Pokémon Master around. When she finally defeats Cynthia from the Sinnoh League, Luna returns back to Viridian City. But after hearing about the Hoenn Region from her childhood friend, Blaise, Luna decided to travel once more and fulfill her dream to become the greatest Pokémon Master around! Along the way, she'll make new friends, capture new Pokémon and tries to meet this person who keeps giving her different notes.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Heading Off for Hoenn**

I've been traveling a lot and became a champion in the Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh Leagues but it feels good to be home! Ever since I came back from my victory against Cynthia, a lot of people always greeted me with a friendly smile. Since I just came back, I'm becoming a bit anxious for a battle but I always defeat simply weak trainers.

When I came home, I greeted my mom, June, and she told me that there is a mail for me from my childhood friend, Blaise. I quickly open the letter and read it.

_Dear Luna,_

_I'm currently in Sinnoh right now so I can't come back to Kanto to celebrate your victory. But I'm telling you that maybe you should consider visiting Hoenn. _

_There are rare Pokémon there and gym leader, too. Prof. Birch also lives there and he's a kind and nice fella, too. The Elite Four and the current champion are twice as strong as the gym leaders. Oh, there are also __two__ champions here, in Hoenn._

_Besides, Hoenn is a great place to travel and I suggest you go there, too. If you do plan to go, I can't wait to hear your stories about being in Hoenn!_

_Your friend,_

_Blaise_

I was slightly disappointed to the fact that he isn't coming back to Kanto yet. But hearing about Hoenn makes me want to rethink about what to do. I thought for a while and decided: I'm going to Hoenn!

So that night, before going to bed, I confronted mom and Prof. Oak. Oh, did I mention my mom is the current gym leader in Viridian City? I inherited her strong-will and feisty personality which is sometimes my best asset in battles. So anyway, I told my mom and Prof. Oak about my intentions to go to Hoenn.

At first, I thought they would just ignore it but I guess I was wrong. Mom told me she will always believe in me and told me to make her proud. Prof. Oak, on the other hand, said that being in a different region would be great experience for me and told me to do my best. He gave me a new Pokedex and I smiled at him. I hugged my mom and hurried back to my room to pack my things for my journey.

The next day, I left early at Viridian City to go to Vermillion City, which is where my boat to Hoenn is. I managed to go to Cerulean City at 10:30 in the morning and, boy, I was exhausted from going around the forests and wandering inside caves. Although I took the long path, it helped my Pokémon, mainly Kirlia and Pichu, get stronger. After resting, I continued my trip to going to Vermillion City.

I didn't knew traveling the long cut is fast but I was lucky. I arrived at the port in Vermillion City at 3:55 and boarded the S.S. Anne. I contact Blaise that I'm heading for Hoenn and told me he was happy that I followed his suggestion. Unfortunately, I accidentally bumped into someone. I stumbled backwards and my Pokegear flew from my hand. It nearly fell into the sea but that guy I bumped into caught it. He handed my Pokegear back and smiled. He told me to be careful next time and he disappeared into the darkness.

When I finally found my cabin, I went inside and slumped at the cozy bed. I also let out Pichu and Kirlia from their pokeballs. I didn't know that it's already evening because I was too busy playing with my Pokémon. When I checked the time, it was already 8:55. I looked at the window and the moon shined brightly at the dark sky. I reflected on my past adventures and told myself to never give up.

I stifled a yawn and looked at Kirlia and Pichu, who were already sleeping soundly. I smiled at the two Pokémon and when lay down my bag on the table, I found a note and a red rose. I picked up the rose and examined it. _What a beautiful rose! _I thought, looking at the rose. _I wonder who gave it to me?_ I sighed and picked up the note.

_I've been waiting to see you, Luna._

I felt myself going red and my heart skipping a beat. _Who could be writing to me?_ I thought. No way could it have been Blaise since he is still traveling in Sinnoh. Plus, how could someone know that I'm coming to Hoenn when I just boarded the boat? I placed the note inside my bag and sniffed the rose. _It smells so good,_ I thought. I stifled another yawn and placed the rose inside my bag.

_Tomorrow, I'm going to give it my best shot!_ I thought and smiled. But before I could do anything else, I thought about the person who gave me this note. I wonder if he already knew me because if he does, I…? I erased that thought in my mind and went to sleep.

_Get ready Hoenn 'cause I'm going to give it my best shot!

* * *

_**If you think it's short, forgive me.**

**This is only the beginning, more mysterious notes will let Luna know who this person is.**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
